


Just Another Drive Home

by beastbae



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Returning Home, Sex in a Car, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastbae/pseuds/beastbae
Summary: My Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018 Square two: Car Sex_____Stiles gets back from a year abroad and Derek picks him up from the airport.





	Just Another Drive Home

**Author's Note:**

> Heya :)  
> Second TWKB2018 fic and I'm super excited to write more! ([teenwolfkinkbingo](https://teenwolfkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr)  
> Beta'd by [DirtyKnots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots)  
> Thanks for clicking on this fic I hope you enjoy <3

“Derek!” Stiles screamed when he saw him. He ran through the gate and jumped in his boyfriend’s arms. Derek caught him and pressed him close, as Stiles wrapped his legs around his midriff.

“Derek. Derek! DEREK!” he grinned and kissed him deeply, his arms around his neck. “God I missed you so much.” 

“We just talked yesterday, Stiles.” Derek replied with a small smile on his face. 

“We just… Derek… JESUS… Skype doesn’t count! I haven’t seen you in person for MONTHS!” Stiles exclaimed. “I just got off a plane from Europe to find out you didn’t even miss me.” 

Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles’. “I can’t even put in words how much I missed you and you know that,” he said quietly before kissing him and then saying, “and now get off me, you’re heavy.” 

Stiles let go of him, sulking. “I’m not heavy. Liar liar pants on fire.” He grabbed Derek’s hand and entwined their fingers. “Let’s get my bags. You’re carrying them!” 

Derek sighed but he was incredibly happy that Stiles was back from his year abroad. Even though Stiles came back for Thanksgiving and Christmas, and they talked over Skype almost every day. It was more than good to have him back in the States, back at his side. 

He'd missed Stiles’ endless babbles and his weird little quirks, like always having to flail around with his arms when trying to explain something. 

While they picked up Stiles’ suitcase, Stiles did not once stop talking about the family who sat beside him on the plane, “... and the father. He NEVER stopped snoring. He slept the whole eleven hour flight. Horrible! Ah. That’s mine, there, Derek.” He nudged his arm. “The red one. Now we just have to wait for the second one.” 

Derek grabbed the big red suitcase and pulled it off the baggage claim. “So yeah… where was I? Ah, yes, so the father was snoring so loud I could not sleep, so I had to make myself ear plugs out of tissues...” Stiles pointed out his second suitcase and Derek pulled it off too. 

“Ready to go?” he asked. 

“Yep” Stiles nodded, already having finished his rant about the family on the plane, just before going ahead to the exit. Derek followed him and definitely did not check him out from behind. Outside Derek lead them towards his Camaro. He was barely able to get both suitcases in the small trunk but he managed. 

Before Derek let Stiles enter the car he gently grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close to kiss him again. “I really missed you too, Stiles. I love you so much how could I not miss you?” 

Stiles grinned and after Derek finished what he said, he put his lips back on Stiles’. Derek pressed Stiles back against his car and deepened the kiss. His thumb brushing over the side of his face and his lower body pressing against Stiles’ when, suddenly, he was pinched in the back by Stiles. 

“Come on. We need to go, make sure my dad doesn’t eat all of the food Melissa made,” he said before slipping under Derek’s arm and into the car. Derek groaned and let his head fall on the warm metal, then he pushed himself away from the car and went around it. By the time he entered the car and buckled up Stiles had already fiddled around with the radio and put on a indie station.

Derek started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, onto the street towards Beacon Hills. Stiles continued to talk about his flight and how sad it was to leave his European friends. While doing that he changed the radio station again, playing around with the buttons until he found a good song. Derek could not stop himself from glancing over and watching Stiles’ long, slender fingers. Occasionally he touched Derek’s biceps to regain his attention while talking and it drove him crazy but he just bit his lower lip and tried to concentrate on driving. 

After a few minutes Stiles started to stretch. “Airplanes are so uncomfortable. They really could build in some comfy chairs. I mean they probably have comfortable chairs in first class but that just costs so much…” He stretched his arms over his head and his shirt rode up enough that Derek could see a small part of his happy trail when glancing over. 

He pressed down on the gas pedal and took the first exit he saw onto a small forest road that looked rarely used. He stopped the car and turned off the engine. 

“What the hell Derek? What are we doing - hmmpf.” Derek unbuckled his belt and leaned over the middle console to kiss Stiles and get him to stop talking. 

“Stop talking.” he growled and unbuckled him. Then he pulled him over the console onto his lap. 

“Jesus… Derek!” Stiles moaned and fisted his hands in Derek’s hair. “I didn’t know you missed me that much.” 

“You drive me crazy Stiles.” He said between kisses. “It’s like you planned to make me like this.” Pushing his hips up he rubs his bulge in his pants against Stiles’. 

He narrowed his eyes. “Stiles… don’t tell me…” Stiles avoided his eyes by looking out of the window biting his lip not to grin. 

“You little shit.” He flicked Stiles nose with his finger before he kissed him again and opened his pants with his free hand, to palm Stiles’ dick through his boxers and make Stiles moan. 

“Off… get it off,” said Stiles between kisses while he tried to pull Derek’s henley over his head. Derek parted them for a second to get out of his shirt and at the same time Stiles tried to get off his jeans and boxers. He almost hit his head twice and Derek once but he managed to get both off without any casualties and throw them on the backseat. 

Derek leaned over and got a little bottle of lube out of the glove compartment. He squirted some on his hand and wrapped his fingers around Stiles’ dick. “You’re so hard for me Stiles. Fuck.” He started moving his hand up and down, jacking him off. 

Stiles moaned and grabbed Derek’s shoulders to keep himself upright, his dick leaking pre-cum against Derek’s chest. “Derek come on… please... need your cock inside me.” 

Derek released his hand from Stiles’ dick and earned a little upset noise from him. Then he got some more lube and grabbed Stiles’ ass with his clean hand to spread him slightly. He brushed over Stiles’ hole with a finger of his other hand. 

Stiles moaned quietly as he pushed a first finger through the rim and Derek loved the look on his face, mouth open and eyes closed. Just a little later he added another finger and slowly started fucking and stretching him with his fingers. “Missed your fucking warm, tight hole. It’s been so long…” Between a lot more kisses he added more fingers until he was stretching Stiles’ hole with four. 

Stiles, who was falling apart on Derek’s fingers, had leaned his whole weight on Derek’s chest. His dick rubbing against Derek’s abs every time Derek pushed his fingers into his loose hole. When Derek ordered him to open his pants and lube up his dick he had to push himself away from his chest, which resulted in Derek’s finger pushing deeper in him. He moaned loudly and then opened Derek’s belt and pants. 

He grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers. Shaking with pleasure he touched Derks dick and lubed it up. His fingers playing with the head and slit. “Fuck me Derek,” he whispered against Derek’s lips. 

Derek moaned and captured Stiles’ lips with his while grabbing him by the hips and lifting him on his dick. Stiles angled the head against his rim and Derek lowered him down. Stiles whimpered and pushed himself downwards until he was fully seated in Derek’s lap with his dick inside of him. “Fuck, Derek… forgot how thick you are. Filling me up so good…” he moaned. 

Derek grinned and started jerking his hips upward and fucking him hard and fast because he knew how much Stiles loved it. Stiles clawed his fingers in Derek’s shoulders and moaned some some unrecognizable words. 

“You feel so good baby. Gonna cum in you and you’re gonna keep it inside the whole evening…” Derek kissed up his neck towards his lips. “You’re gonna feel it leak out while sitting at the dinner table, not allowed to go take a piss and to clean it up...” He grunted and tried to move faster and harder. “And tonight I’m gonna eat you out, lick my cum out of your hole and gonna make you nice and wet all over again. Gonna make you fall apart…”

His moves got unsteady and before he was about to cum he wrapped his hand around Stiles’ dick jerking him off while fucking him. Stiles came with a moan and his hole tightened around his dick. Derek grunted and came too, pumping his cum in Stiles ass.

Stiles slumped down and Derek wrapped his arms around him. “You feel so good baby. I love you so much!” Stiles made a sound like he was purring and cuddled close to Derek. They sat like this for a while before Stiles got up and Derek slipped out of him. Stiles climbed slowly over the middle console to the passenger seat. His ass in the air as he placed his knees on the console he felt Derek’s cum flow out of him and he shuddered. Derek placed his hands on Stiles ass for a second to make him stay where he was. He pressed the cum that had leaked out, back in Stiles hole. “Keep it in baby.” 

Stiles blushed and tightened his ass muscle before continuing to climb and then putting on his boxers and pants. 

Derek’s boxers were drenched in lube and cum so he yanked them off and pulled up his jeans, going commando. He packed his still thick cock in and pulled up the zipper. Then he pulled his shirt over his head.

When they both looked at least kind of decent Stiles grabbed Derek by the shirt and pulled him close to kiss him one more time. “Your hair is messy,” he grinned and leaned back in his seat trying to find a comfortable way to sit. 

Derek growled wiped off his hands on some tissues he found in the door. Then he ran his hand through his hair to make it look okay. 

“Do I really have to keep it inside?” Stiles whined and squirmed around in his seat. “Derek… my DAD is gonna be at dinner!” 

“Yes you have to! That’s what you get for teasing me. I’m gonna make you suffer through dinner.” he replied and started the car.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr [@beast-bae](http://beast-bae.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And don't forget kids! Be save and use condoms!!!! This is just a work of fiction so it is okay not to use one.


End file.
